The compound methyl 2-[[[[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)amino]carbonyl]amino]sulfonyl ]-benzoate has high herbicidal activity and a desirable spectrum of weed control for use in plantation crops.
The compound of interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,113, for uses other than weed control in plantation crops.